Together
by hillbillies-love-it-in-the-hay
Summary: Ginny giggled. “Mum, do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to tell you whether or not you’ve ‘done the deed’? Hermione isn’t even you own daughter.” Ginny stopped at the hurt look on Hermione's face. “I didn’t mean it like that Hermione, I just mean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything Potter. This is PRE Deathly Hallows.**

**A/N: H**ey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. After reading the story and some of your reviews I decided to add some some more to the first chapter. Let me know what you think now.

"Kill all the girls. Mark them as virgins." A masked man yelled harshly.

All the girls around the Deatheaters whimpered at his words.

**… … …**

Hermione woke up suddenly. She was having a nightmare about the Department of Mysteries. Hermione sat up and threw off the covers. She looked to see if she had woken Ginny, but Ginny's bed was empty. Breathing hard, Hermione went downstairs to find the kitchen full of people.

Ron held up the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. The headline read: "_Deatheaters attack all Girls school. All virgins die."_

Hermione stared at him blankly. She was still a virgin. She was at risk.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Ginny, you might as well come along." Molly Weasley said from the door.

Hermione and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley into the room adjacent from the kitchen. She motion for them both to sit on the couch in front of her. " I want to know if you are both virgins. Do not lie to me. If you aren't , I wont be mad, I once was young and remember the terror of dying a virgin."

Ginny giggled. "Mum, do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to tell you whether or not you've 'done the deed'? Hermione isn't even you own daughter." Ginny stopped at the hurt look on Hermione's face. "I didn't mean it like that Hermione, I just meant that its funny that your such apart of my family that we can have these… uh… _talks_ without things being awkward."

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Mum, Harry and I have had sex. We talked it over and I told him I wanted my first time to be with him because I completely trust him."

"Virgin." Hermione said in a small voice. She had wanted to save that act until she was married. Now, it seemed, she was going to have to do it to save herself.

**… … …**

"Ginny, can I ask a favor of you?" Hermione whispered when the girls were sent to bed that night.

"Sure, Hermione." Ginny's voice sounded through the dark.

"I need to sleep with Fred, and I need your help to get him into bed with me.."

Ginny laughed. "Why Fred?"

"Ron is seeing Luna, Harry is still in love with you and George is dating some girl from work. Fred is the only single one. And I kinda have a crush on him." Hermione said the last part in a whisper.

"I knew it! This is what you have to do," Ginny whispered fiercely.

**… … …**

Hermione and Ginny put their plan into effect the very next morning. Hermione and Ginny purposely sat on either side of Fred during breakfast. Hermione would bump Fred's hand with her fingers and smile shyly when he would look at her.

Fred was almost oblivious. He noticed Hermione touching his hand more often than normal, but it was nothing to get excited about.

Hermione sighed. It looked like she would have to be a little more aggressive. She put her hand on Fred's upper thigh and leaned towards him. Her low cut top showed him plenty of her cleavage. "Fred? Will you pass me the butter please?"

Fred breathed in suddenly at the amount of skin Hermione was showing. Nodding but still looking at Hermione's chest. Fred reached for the butter but grabbed the syrup.

Hermione giggled when he handed her the syrup. "Fred, this is syrup. I asked for the butter, silly." She stood up and leaned across him and reached for the butter. She looked at Ginny while she was reaching. Ginny smiled at Hermione and gave her the thumbs up.

**… … …**

A little while after breakfast Ron and Harry asked the girls if they wanted to go swimming at the pond behind the Burrow. Ginny said yes and dragged Hermione upstairs.

"Weird, those two." Ron said as he nodded towards the stairs.

"Hermione, do you know how perfect this is?" Ginny said as she started to undress.

"Uh, yeah, Ron and Harry get to see me half naked while wet. Prefect right?" Hermione said.

"Well, Miss Sarcastic, Fred also gets to see you half naked and wet. It goes perfect with the plan."

Ten minutes after the girls had run upstairs, they were back each with a swimsuit that barely coved their bodies. Hermione was wearing a black bikini that had yellow polka dots on it. Fred, George and Ron stared at her. Ginny was wearing a yellow bikini with white polka dots on it. Harry stared at her.

**… … …**

Fred felt a small hand grab his upper arm as he went to change out of his wet clothes. He had just gone swimming with Ron, Harry, George, Hermione, and Ginny. Her turned around to see Hermione Granger.

"Fred? I can I ask you for a favor?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. She looked into his face for a moment and saw a flicker of shock in his eyes.

"Uh, sure Hermione. What can I do to help you?" Fred replied uncertainly.

"This," She held up the _Prophet. _"I do not want to die a… er… a v-virgin."

Fred couldn't believe his ears. _Hermione Jane Granger prude of Hogwarts doesn't want to die a virgin._

"Are you asking me what I think your asking?" Fred said hoarsely. Hermione nodded. "Why don't you ask Ron?"

"I can't do…. Anything like that with Ron!" Hermione cried out. "Ron is like my brother, and he is with Luna."

"Alright, alright. Meet me in my and George's old room around midnight." Fred said with a small smile.

Hermione flashed him a smile before running upstairs. A few minutes later he heard Ginny squeal and figured that Hermione had told Ginny about their soon to be night.

**… … …**

Fred pulled on a pair of fitted jeans and a green shirt. _'I think Hermione said that she likes green on me.'_

Fred looked around his room in approval. Hermione would be coming in a few minutes and he wanted everything to look nice for Hermione. He took out his wand and candles appeared in small clusters within the room. With another flick of his wand, Fred lilt the candles. On the table next to the bed Fred had placed some oils to rub her back with. He stood nervously by the bed until he heard Hermione knock.

He switched on the radio and tried to regain his composure. He walked to the door and opened it for Hermione to come in.

Hermione was wearing a silk nightie. The Rose color sleeper had very thin straps and was short; it stopped at the halfway point halfway to her knee. She toyed with the hem of her dress before speaking.

"Thank you, Fred. Y-you don't know what this means to me." She said in her soft voice.

"No problem Monie. Now relax." Fred replied while reaching for her hand.

**… … …**

Fred held her close as they swayed to the soft music. Her hands had snaked their way up his body and rested on his shoulders. His right arm was looped around her waist while his left one was holding her to him. Fred lowered his head towards Hermione. She looked up at him her brown eyes wide. Gently Fred pushed his lips to hers. His simple kisses told Hermione that they were going to take things slow. Hermione responded.

Fred pulled his lips away from Hermione and began to kiss her jaw line. He worked down her neck at a snail's pace. He kissed softly so he could feel Hermione's body responding. He made his way back up her neck and on her jaw line until he found her lips. This time Fred ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione hesitated before parting her lips for him.

Fred brushed her breast with his hand gauging her reaction. It didn't look like she had noticed. Her raised his hand again, but he cupped her breast instead of brushing it. She inhaled sharply and he dropped his hand.

"It's ok, Fred. I was just surprised." Hermione whispered against his lips.

"I don't want to rush you." Fred murmured back. Both of his hands now rested on Hermione's hips.

She took on one his hands and placed it back on her breast. "I said it was okay." She whispered again.

**… … …**

Fred slipped the strap of her gown off her shoulder. He kissed Hermione's lips once more before kissing Hermione gently on her shoulder. Hermione started to raise the hem of his shirt while Fred began to suck on her neck. Fred broke the kiss to raise his arms. Hermione struggled to get his shirt over his head. Fred laughed and pull the shirt off.

Hermione ran her nails over his muscled chest and stomach. Qudditch has really been good for his body. Hermione noticed a birthmark, it was a triangle shaped cluster of freckles. Hermione kissed it.

"Fred, I'm ready." Hermione told him.

"Mkay." He replied. Fred pulled Hermione's silk nightie over her head. He smiled at her wonderful body. She reached out and undid the belt around his waist. Then she undid the button and zipper of his pants.

He looked at her in amazement. She wasn't acting like the girl that he knew from Hogwarts. Once he was in his boxers, he look Hermione by that hand and led her towards the bed. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He laid beside her.

"Hermione, I will go only as fast as you want me to." Fred said. Hermione nodded and pulled off the rest of her clothes.

Fred pulled of the rest of his too. She smiled at him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

**… … …**

Fred rested his forehead against hers before thrusting into her. He knew that a girls first time would hurt. As he came closer to her, he covered her mouth with his own. She screamed into his mouth when they first made contact.

**… … …**

She had her legs wrapped around Fred's waist and was raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

She silently begged him to go faster and harder.

**… … …**

Fred laid on his back with his hands on Hermione's waist. She was straddling his waist and talking control. She was moving at a painfully slow pace with her eyes closed.

Fred gripped her hips tighter and rolled. He was now the one in control.

**… … …**

She came first and panted his name. With one final drive, Fred came too. He murmured her name as he kissed her sweaty collarbone.

**… … …**

They laid together afterwards. Hermione had her head resting on Fred's chest. Hermione soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing. Fred snuggled down into the bed and soon feel asleep.

**… … …**

When Hermione woke up her body was incredibly sore. She opened her eyes to find that Fred's ocean blue ones had been staring at her. "Good morning," Fred said

"Morning Fred." Hermione said back. She was a bit shy after the night they had spent together. She kissed his lips and rolled out of bed. Fred watched her.

"What now Fred? What are we?" Asked Hermione as she pulled on his shirt.

Before Fred had time to reply, his door flew open.

** ... ... ... TBC ... ... ...**

Please review, i love the love!!


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: only thing that is mine is the plot. thre rest is jk rowlings.**

**A/N: hey guys. how is everyone? STORY TIME!**

In the door way stood George. He looked to Fred who was sitting up to Hermione who was laying on her back looking up at Fred.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you doing?!" He whispered harshly. "Mum is on her way upstairs to get everyone up for breakfast and you two are laying in bed half naked. Hermione Granger, get your butt outta bed and hightail it to Ginny's room."

Hermione jumped out of bed and was almost out of the room before she turned around and ran back to Fred. She kissed him firmly on the lip, turned and ran past George.

"Well, well, well, looks like Freddie is the first one to bed the Hogwarts Prude." George said in a singsong voice.

Fred stood up and he was pist.

**… … …**

"Goodness Hermione, you look tired." Ginny said when Hermione speed into her room.

"I am. It was amazing Gin." Hermione said happily. She opened her trunk and grabbed her clothes and shampoo. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright I'll see you at breakfast." Ginny replied.

**… … …**

Hermione opened the bathroom door and quickly stepped in. she shut the door behind her and put he stuff on the counter. Just when she was about to step into the shower, the bathroom door opened again. Hermione had no time to put anything on, so she grabbed the nearest towel.

Fred looked up as he shut the door. "H-Hermione? I am so sorry!" he opened the door and left quickly.

Hermione wrapped the towel around her body, and opened the door. "Fred? Come here please."

Fred came back to the bathroom door and looked at Hermione, his face was still red. "Y-yes, Hermione?"

"Don't be embarrassed, after all, this isn't anything different than what you saw last night." Hermione said with a smile. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but she shut the door in his face giggling.

Hermione took a quick shower. After she was out she dried herself off and pulled on some shorts and a wife beater shirt. Hermione considered leaving her bushy mane down, but she opted to pull it up into a high ponytail. She went downstairs to find most of the order sitting around the table.

"Whats going on?" Hermione said, her voice strained.

"Order assignments for the Weasley's." A new member, codenamed Tailwind, said in a rough voice.

"Oh." Hermione said. She stood beside Ginny at the table.

The order member that had spoken harshly to Hermione was sitting at the head of the table with four envelopes. He looked at each envelope before handing them out. He grunted when Mrs. Weasley took hers. Fred and George took theirs and retreated to the far corner of the room. Mr. Weasley took his with a sad smile and looked away from the rest of his family.

"No sharing any information about you missions." Barked Tailwind when he saw the twins conversing in low voices. "You will all need to follow the directions carefully, do only as it says." With that Tailwind was out the door.

Fred and George sighed. George would be staying close to home, but Fred didn't know where he was going.

"Well, mum, looks like I'll be staying for dinner." George said, trying to sooth his mother's nerves.

"I have to pack." Fred provided in a whisper. He left the room without another word.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. Hermione didn't want Fred to leave because of the night that they had shared together, she was afraid that if he left he would forget about her. Ginny didn't want Fred to leave because she had heard about other Order members leaving and never coming back.

**… … …**

Fred looked at the piece of paper he was given.

Fred Weasley 

_5 p.m. _

_Wrongway Ave. London._

_Fresh shower and clean shaven. _

_Dress like a muggle. You will be watching over three muggle children._

He crumpled up the paper his mission was written on. He was scared about what he was going to have to do because the letter was to vague. Fred flung himself at his bed and stared at the ceiling.

**… … …**

Hermione gave Fred enough time to pack before going upstairs. She gently knocked on the door. Fred didn't answer. Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door.

Fred looked up when the door opened. Hermione stood in the doorway playing with the hem of her shirt. He motioned for her to come in. She smiled slightly and came into the room, shutting the door behind her. Hermione crossed the room quickly and sat on the bed next to Fred.

"You look worried, love." Fred said, pulling her so she would lay next to him.

"I don't want you to forget about me, Fred." Hermione said as she snuggled into bed.

Fred looked down at her. Taking her chin in his hand he turned her head so she was looking at him. He dropped his head so their foreheads were resting on each others. "I could never forget you, Hermione." He kissed her.

Hermione rolled her body so she could lean into the kiss. She ran her hands up and down Fred's chest. Fred wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in closer. Fred broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned and pushed herself, if possible, closer to Fred.

**… … …**

Fred stood at the open door looking back at his family. They were all standing around the kitchen table watching him leave.

"Well, goodbye family." Fred said somberly.

"Never goodbye, Fred. It's always see you later. Goodbye is to final." Hermione said.

Fred grinned. "Well, see you later, then." Fred closed the door and walked out of the garden.

**… … …**

Two months after Fred had left Hermione woke up terribly sick. She rushed into the bathroom and threw up everything that she had eaten the previous night. Ginny came into the bathroom and held Hermione's hair for her.

"This is the third time this week Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione washed her mouth out.

" I know Ginny, I'm stressed out. I've missed my period two months in a row." Hermione said after she spit out the water in her mouth.

"Monie, do you think that you might be pregnant?" Ginny said in a small voice.

"NO…no…no. M-me and Fred were _careful._" Hermione said, thinking back to that night.

_Their bodies pressed together in the heat of the moment. Fred was kissing her neck, and she was moaning. No potion or spell was used to prevent pregnancy. _

Hermione gasped. "Ginny, we need to go to the store."

"Alright Hermione, do you want breakfast?" Ginny said.

"No time, pull on some jeans and lets go." Hermione said as she hurried out of the bathroom.

Hermione threw open Ginny's door and began to look for some clothes in her trunk. When she found a pair of old jeans she pulled them on and began to dig for some muggle money.

Ginny walked calmly from the bathroom to her room and found a pair of pants to wear. She pulled them on and watch Hermione look franticly through her trunk.

Hermione let out a scream of triumph when she found her money. She grabbed Ginny's hand and ran down the stairs.

**please review and let me know if theres anything that you want to see happen in the next chapter. And let me know what you liked and didnt like.**


End file.
